The Hidden Files Of The Gray Kitsune
by kitsune's-quarrel
Summary: The weakest kind of Youkai or are they really the secret behind the gray kitsune. What is spirit world hidding? Inu
1. Chapter 1

The hidden files of the Gray Kitsune

Chapter One: Thieves And A Servant

'Nori of the Riverside residence how may I help you?' I thought to myself 'Yes I'm a gray kitsune, but if you disrespect me I'll find a way to murder you. Yea that is _so_ going to work.' I thought sarcastically. 'They are going to disrespect me no matter what I do. Of course if I was a red or a silver or anything other than a gray they would treat me with the utmost respect, but no I'm a gray the lowest of the low classes and at best a servant. Even the slug and fly youkai not to mention chicken youkai are higher classed the only thing we can do is climb very well I mean we're the best climbers sure we have claws and fangs, but we have no special abilities at all! Oh, well I'm milord's favorite servant _cough_slave_cough_' Nori thought angrily.

Someone tapped Nori on the shoulder. She turned around and just as he was about to speak. "Three doors down turn into the hallway on your left the password is 'aglfraster' it'll get you into where you want to go any questions? No? Good have fun." Nori said the last part sarcastically and brushed past the dark looking man with bat wings ignoring the silver fox behind him. They blinked and shrugged fallowing her directions they found the vault they had been looking for all day and sweat dropped and entered the password and took everything they wanted. 'Is the master here an idiot.' Was the one thought running through their heads.

They past by the girl again and were about to open their mouths to say something before she interrupted. "I know the master of this house is an idiot. The guards are on the other side of the house at the moment and won't be back over here for another hour. And I am well aware my loyalty sucks It's hard to be loyal to someone you're a servant to and treated like a slave by." They looked at her weirdly "No one who is a gray fox is entirely stupid and unable to figure stuff out just because we're low class doesn't mean we're stupid we just prefer to seem it. Does that answer your question?" "Yea pretty much." "Good now get going before some of the more loyal servants wake up." She said her eyes dancing with suppressed laughter. They did, but they watched her the next day as if trying to figure out a very odd mystery they watched her get questioned under truth spell if she had seen anyone come in and steal her master's stuff. "I didn't see them come in or steal the stuff I'm sorry." She said her eyes swimming with innocence. 'And she didn't' thought a thoroughly amused silver kitsune 'She didn't see us come in and all she did was tell us where to go and how to get in she didn't even watch us steal the stuff.' She was very good at knowing exactly what to say and how to say it he didn't want to admit it, but he hadn't even thought of that until she said it. They left soon after.

_**A Year after Youko's Death**_

Nori looked outside a window in spirit world apparently she was to be killed and grateful for it. There was now one too many Gray kitsune in the living realms so she was to be executed and her soul used as energy in spirit world. Her body was glowing a sign that the process was nearly complete. 'Apparently all of my family, but me have gone through this already.' Nori could feel her blood disappearing and her energy being stolen the funny thing was that gray kitsune supposedly don't apparently they actually have so much energy that it has no one element to inhabit isn't it ironic? Nori could now feel her flesh being eaten away at her ever changing eye color chose to be electric blue for now her reddish-brown hair was shining golden and silver in the dim light. Nori closed her eyes and then suddenly opened them determination shining in them. 'I will not die!' she pulled all her energy back into her body and transported herself into Ningenkai and searched for a host she found two teenagers having sex and wrinkled her nose in distaste but shrugged and went into the female's body.

Kunloo's pov

I felt my release coming near and felt for a moment as if something inside me shifted my new husband paused and looked at me worriedly I shook my head to tell him not to worry about me and to continue he nodded and started up again. I felt myself come less then a minuet later he followed soon after. We collapsed in each others arms and fell asleep.

Nori's pov

'disgusting Oh, well could be worse' I thought as I searched for an ideal sperm cell for my soon to be mother's egg when I finally found it I was tired and wanted to go to sleep I forced myself to stay awake long enough to make sure the sperm and egg got together and then put what was left of me into the zygote I created and slept.

_**Eighteen Years Later**_

Kagome ran as fast as she could to get to the well Shippo was cradled to her chest Sango and a child like Kirara running after her trying to keep as much distance between them and the hanyou with the clay pot bitch.

Sorry if that was crappy I don't own anything I may or may not use in this story except my made up character Nori and no matter how many times I do or don't say that I never will own them and I will not keep writing this it's a waste of space because if I did own them this would be a real story and not just on the computer so I don't want anyone complaining if I don't write the disclaimer at the bottom of every story so there!


	2. Chapter 2

The Hidden files of the Gray Kitsune

Chapter Two: Kagome Meet Kuronue

Flash Back

**Kagome's pov**

_I had found out early on that when I talk to myself that someone independently answers back she sounds and acts almost exactly like me except wiser and older I usually pictured someone with reddish brown hair that depending on the time of day would shine silver or golden. Her eye color changes the strange thing is she always had fox tails and ears that were a reddish gray she also had claws and it was rather odd because the first time I met her I was an infant she taught me so many things like how to fight, steal, kill, use magic and spirit energy and, strangely enough how to make and keep my appearance perfect everything I know about plants, animals, history, math, science, literature, anything I need to learn from family consumer science I learned from her under the promise to act innocent and ignorant to those subjects basically I should act average. The only time I couldn't feel her any more is when Kikyou is trying to steal my soul. The time when Uraesu stole my soul to make Kikyou alive she retrieved my soul or as much of it as she could in such short notice all the wile telling me it was all going to be okay. She was the reason I didn't remain a soulless husk for a wile I tossed around the idea that she might be Kikyou, but Kikyou was not and never will be a youkai then maybe she's an imaginary friend! Then again imaginary friends only say what you pretend they say… ____ 'hey um, what exactly are you? You can't be Kikyou or an imaginary friend and you can't be my incarnation and pout I don't even know your name!' she laughed and put her hand under my chin. It was freaky I could actually feel her touch she is defiantly not imaginary! She smiled and said I am Nori and you Higerashi, Kagome are my host and in a way my reincarnation. _

_ I pondered this for a wile "So I'm not kikyou's reincarnation!" I accidentally said out loud in my joy everyone looked at me weirdly there I was staring out into the distance and then I suddenly go and say something like that luckily Inuyasha left an hour ago._

"_Mamma who are you talking to?" Shippo asked cutely his head tilted to the side slightly._

"_Nori she's a gray kitsune I think." silently I ask 'are you?' sh-Nori nods affirmative._

_This seemed to satisfy him and Sango who was listening in went back to polishing __her weapons as if all was well in the world. 'Why aren't they worried I mean I know your not going to hurt me but how do they know you aren't' Nori acts embarrassed and looks away We are supposedly the weakest kind of Youkai no one feels threatened by us actually we have the most energy of all the Youkai we just put it into everything around us instead of using it ourselves so it is understandable that they feel no threat from me and I prefer to keep it that way unless they hurt you then I will try to murder them. Nori mumbled I laughed hard and loud. She was reminding me of a child pouting when someone wouldn't let them get something they really wanted Nori's pout worsened by ten fold. I started complementing her and saying how sorry I was she perked up a bit but mumbled you don't really mean it and went back to pouting, but not as badly. I started bribing her into happiness again._

_Inuyasha came back with the clay pot Nori woke me up just in time to get me to move out of the way of Inuyasha's sword I screamed to One: hurt his ears Two: to wake up the others. It worked Nori taught me well always making sure I memorized everyone's weaknesses. Miroku helped Inuyasha and Kikyou his excuse was that they needed the help of a powerful miko and Kikyou could surely sense jewel shards over ten times better than I could. I glared at them angrily, but instead of fighting like I was trained to I ran thinking only of getting Shippo to safety .Kirara was in her recently new human form someone I suspect Nori gave her and was running after us with Sango in tow. I was running with Youkai speed I was so fast most could only see a blur rush passed them._

End Of Flashback

We finally reached the well 'Nori can you make the well take us to Makai you know a couple of weeks before you died it'll be safe there from the memories I acquired from you most of Makai was at some tournament or other.' I asked urgently. Of course I can. The well glowed with an eerie red light that made the others shiver I don't understand why it made me feel calm and happy and kind of sad when it ended. I jumped in immediately because I could sense Inuyasha and Kikyou coming closer "Jump!" I yelled they obeyed we were surrounded by blue light. When we landed on the other side I looked around to make sure everyone was here before sealing the well until further notice. I climbed out and then helped the others out. They looked around in admiration I nearly laughed when they jumped because of a small grass snake youkai it was so funny! The strange thing or not so strange if you think about it is I feel more at home here than I did in my house at the future. "Come on were going to stay here for a wile so get comfortable." I take I big intake of breath through my nose only to smell something metallic 'Blood.' I decided and I started following the scent till I found someone impaled by bamboo.

flash back

_Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and just as he was about to speak. "Three doors down turn into the hallway on your left the password is 'aglfraster' it'll get you into where you want to go any questions? No? Good have fun." I said the last part sarcastically and brushed past the dark looking man with bat wings ignoring the silver fox behind him. They blinked and shrugged fallowing my directions they found the vault they had been looking for all day and sweat dropped and entered the password and took everything they wanted. 'Is the master here an idiot.' Was the one thought running through their heads._

_They past by me again and were about to open their mouths to say something before I interrupted. "I know the master of this house is an idiot. The guards are on the other side of the house at the moment and won't be back over here for another hour. And I am well aware my loyalty sucks It's hard to be loyal to someone you're a servant to and treated like a slave by." They looked at me weirdly "No one who is a gray fox is entirely stupid and unable to figure stuff out just because we're low class doesn't mean we're stupid we just prefer to seem it. Does that answer your question?" "Yea pretty much." "Good now get going before some of the more loyal servants wake up." I said my eyes dancing with suppressed laughter._

end of flash back 

I gasped and went to help him out he groaned in pain his eyes squinting at me I frowned and then snapped my fingers in realization I drew any and all energy from the bamboo silently apologizing to it and used that energy to heal the thief he passed out from blood loss before I was finished. I ended up carrying him to our camp deciding that I didn't like the idea of him sleeping outside on the ground I got Sango to help me take him to my time where I have the house to myself because my family moved to Europe with my Aunt. I put him in Souta's old bed and closed the curtains which happened to have led in them and turned out all the lights and shut the door I put Sango in my mom's room and Shippo and Kirara my bedroom that Souta and I shared when we were younger. I then took a shower and went to bed feeling thoroughly pleased with myself.

I woke up later in the night to hear my newly healed bat thrashing around obviously having a nightmare I went into 'his' room he woke up and calmed him down telling him reassuringly that he was in Ningenkai and was perfectly okay. My scent seemed to calm him down but he insisted that I didn't leave him and that I stayed with him at least the whole night. I eventually consented. He calmed down and fell asleep.

I woke up feeling sore. 'Because of the position I was in during the night.' The bat was looking at me curiously as if trying to figure out what exactly I was. I glared at him. "This is all your fault you had to go and have nightmares and then me being the stupidly sentimental came in here to calm you down and stayed in the room in this god forsaken position and got cramps." After saying this I started muttering underneath my breath. He laughed. I turned and faced away from him pouting. He stopped and tried to cheer me up running out of ideas he just hugged me and held me close. I started crying into his chest he froze having no idea what to do. Eventually I stopped crying and blushed saying sorry and ran down stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast leaving a bewildered bat alone to his thoughts.

Was that good? I tried to make it longer and I know I'm probably going to fast, but if you made it through the first two chapters then at least I know I didn't do too bad a job with this story! (Yes I'm trying to be optimistic about this so I don't quit on the story.)

**Polls**

**(Here for a limited time only!)**

Kurama/Kagome/Kuronue

Kurama/Kagome

Kuronue/Kagome

Kuronue/Kagome/Youko

Youko/Kagome

Hiei/Kagome

Yusuke/Kagome

Sango/Kuronue

Sango/Youko

Sango/Kurama

Sango/Yusuke

Sango/Hiei

**Just because the paring you want isn't there doesn't mean it can't be just tell me the pairing and next chapter I'll add it! Just a warning I don't like the pairings Yusuke/Keiko or Yukina/Kuwabara! So don't suggest those this is not a yaio fic I don't mind Yaio parings I just don't want it in this fanfic okay so don't bug me about that. Also I might make this fic have lemons they will be marked or there will be a warning at the beginning of the chapter so don't yell at me about that either. And it might take me a while to update my stories THAT DOES NOT MEAN I WILL NOT UPDATE!!**

**It just means that I wasn't able to go to my grandma's house because I will be updating from there. So please continue reading my story!**


End file.
